Tender Care
by Sabina-san
Summary: When Yuri comes down with the flu, Victor takes the opportunity to strengthen the budding relationship with him while nursing him back to health. Post Episode 4.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Because I'm a sucker for hurt/comfort. Enjoy!

* * *

As Victor stood in the middle of the empty ice rink with arms crossed and the heel of a skate stuck into the ice to keep him steady, he wondered what in the world was keeping his student this morning. It was almost an hour - 57 minutes to be exact - since practice was to have started, but there was no sign of an extremely apologetic young man anywhere in the vicinity. He didn't really want to admit it fully, but Victor was annoyed with the tardiness.

The last time Yuri had been this late was the day he had been so overcome with anxiety that Victor had cancelled practice and insisted they go to the beach instead. Since then, Yuri had been more focused, less anxious, and more open to Victor. Over the past two weeks, Yuri had made tremendous strides in his Short Program and was polishing his Free Program for the first competition of his season. He hadn't been late - in fact, he was often on the ice before Victor arrived, warming up.

Victor slid across the ice, sitting on the edge of the rink to remove his skates. He decided he needed to return to the Katsuki home to discover the whereabouts of his wayward protege. His skates went into a bag along with his water bottle and gloves. He made his way out of the arena, passing by Yuuko without acknowledging her. He didn't mean to be rude, but he was rather single-minded at the moment, and nothing could distract him from his path.

As he bicycled across town, Victor went through his memories of the recent days, trying to figure out if there was something that could have caused another anxiety attack. Victor had been present when Yuri had learned he was being appointed to the Grand Prix Series, and he thought the young man had handled the attention and the prospect of competing against Yurio again quite well. In fact, Yuri would be traveling in about three weeks to the press conference where he would reveal his theme for this year's Grand Prix.

 _Oh..._ Victor thought as he came to the archway of Yu-topia. _I told him yesterday that I wouldn't be attending with him._

Victor dismounted the bike, slinging his bag with skates and other accessories onto his shoulder. He knew Yuri hated talking to the press. Victor had learned that Yuri was a very private person, and any sort of press conference was deemed an unwanted intrusion into his life. He remembered how upset Yuri had been at the prospect of doing this particular media tour on his own, especially since Yuri had made it quite clear that this year's programs were much more personal than they had ever been. It was difficult to put one's heart out for others to potentially wound - that Victor understood.

Yet, he couldn't quite understand Yuri's reluctance in this case. Victor had been planning to coach Yuri through this press conference before he left. As he entered the breezeway and kicked off his shoes, Victor realized that he hadn't told Yuri this one important detail. Victor muttered a curse to himself in Russian for not sharing his plans as he stepped up into the inn and scanned the area for his trusty canine sidekick. Makkachin was nowhere to be seen. Victor pursed his lips together in a frown and hummed in thought. _Makka must be upstairs._

Making his way upstairs, Victor began to imagine how upset Yuri would be and what he would do to soothe his student's fears. Makkachin was probably already starting the process by providing silent, fluffy comfort, and Victor knew all he had to do was pull Yuri out of the vicious cycle of his negative thoughts with reassurance and the knowledge that Victor would help him prepare. They could still practice for a few more hours.

Victor came to Yuri's door and slid it open. He was greeted by a room dimly lit by sunlight streaming through the gaps of the closed window blinds. Victor saw Makkachin's curly head pop up over the head board. Victor sighed and shook his head.

"Yuri..." his tone was colored with a warning.

Makkachin's head disappeared behind the head board, and Victor thought he heard a slight whine. He knew then that something wasn't quite right. Victor went into the room and saw that Yuri's body was curled underneath a blanket. Makkachin had wedged himself between Yuri and the wall. Victor could see Yuri's face peeking out from under the blanket, and he sat at Yuri's side. He pulled the blanket off of Yuri's head, and his slender fingers brushed Yuri's forehead ever so gently. That was when Victor realized that Yuri wasn't anxious.

Yuri was ill.

He placed the back of his hand on Yuri's forehead and could feel the heat begin to sink into his skin. He could feel tremors in Yuri's body and knew the young man was experiencing chills. Victor rose and looked around the room for an extra blanket. Locating one on Yuri's desk chair, he grabbed it and unfolded it as he faced the bed once more. Yuri's eyes were now open and glassy with fever.

"Victor..."

"How are you feeling?" Victor asked kindly as he covered Yuri with the second blanket. Makkachin stood to wiggle his way out from underneath and resettled himself in the same spot.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it. I wanted to message you, but my phone is on my desk and...my body aches. I'm so tired..."

Victor felt guilty for being annoyed. He shook his head and began combing his fingers through Yuri's dark hair. "It's all right. Even if you had texted me, I wouldn't have gotten it. I didn't check my phone."

Yuri took a moment to process what Victor had said. "That's unlike you."

"And it's unlike you to miss practice. I'm just glad I decided to come back. My top priority is to get you better."

Yuri nodded slowly. Victor noticed that Yuri wasn't reacting negatively to his fingers in his hair, so he decided to keep doing it. He found that the action was soothing his worry just as much as it was soothing Yuri. He sat for a few minutes as he contemplated what he should do now. He knew that Yuri would need rest to allow his body the chance to fight off the illness. The next thing was to make Yuri comfortable, which meant he would need medicine to bring down the fever a bit.

"I'm going to find your mother and let her know what's going on. She can direct me to all the needed supplies. Are you hungry?"

Yuri shook his head. "Not really."

"Okay...but I want you to drink some water for me. You need to stay hydrated at least."

Yuri nodded and curled into himself tighter as if he was attempting to maintain the heat he felt he was losing. Victor wanted to kiss Yuri's forehead so much as a comforting gesture, but he knew he would be overstepping boundaries Yuri had constructed. They had grown close over the weeks proceeding Hot Springs on Ice, but it wasn't far enough for them to be exchanging such intimate gestures, especially when Victor wasn't sure if Yuri reciprocated the feelings he had for the young man.

Victor really didn't want to leave his student's side, but with a final gentle ruffle of Yuri's hair, Victor rose and left the bedroom. He went downstairs in search of the Katsuki matriarch. He stumbled upon her in the dining room as she served a client his lunch. Victor inhaled deeply, appreciating the scent of her famous Katsudon. He watched as she bowed to the man she had served and then rose from her kneeling position. She turned and caught sight of him, and she smiled warmly.

"You're back early from practice," she noted.

"Yuri isn't feeling well. I was hoping you could help me find some medicine."

Her expression turned sympathetic. "Of course, dear."

Without further ado, Hiroko made her way past Victor and towards the kitchen. Victor followed close behind. He watched as she took a tray and placed various items on it including a bottle of Tylenol, two glasses, a pitcher of water, and little snacks for Victor to enjoy and maybe to entice Yuri with. She presented the tray to Victor, which he took with a grateful smile.

"Let me know if you need anything else. I'll be up in a few hours to check in on him."

"Thank you."

Hiroko merely smiled and then shooed Victor off. He did so, careful not to move too quickly and topple anything on the tray over. He finally reached Yuri's room after what seemed like an eternity. He placed the tray on Yuri's desk before turning to gauge the young man's condition. Yuri was still a tight ball on the mattress with Makka lying beside him.

"Yuri, I have medicine. I need you to sit up so you can take it."

A moan escaped from the young man's lips as if the prospect of having to move was pure torture. Victor waited while Yuri procrastinated for a few seconds before he slowly rose to a seated position in his bed. The blanket pooled at Yuri's hips, revealing just how disheveled the young man looked. Victor sighed with sympathy as he took stock of Yuri's mussed hair, pale skin, and glassy eyes. He realized just how miserable Yuri looked, which made his heart ache.

Victor filled a glass with water and then retrieved two Tylenol from the bottle. He handed them to Yuri. Yuri took everything in hand and swallowed the pills followed by several deep gulps of water. This pleased Victor. Yuri held the glass for a moment before taking another smaller sip and handing the glass back to Victor. Victor placed it on the desk with a firm clink. Yuri sat for a moment, appearing unsure of his next move.

"What else do you need?" Victor murmured.

A beat. "You."

Victor wasn't sure he heard that correctly. "What?"

"If you don't mind," Yuri began, his cheeks coloring from a blush. "I...I would like you to stay with me."

Victor's heart sang with joy. "Of course, Yuri. Where do you want me?"

Yuri's eyes traveled to the mattress. Victor didn't hesitate any longer. As he made his way to the bed, Yuri adjusted his position so that there was room for Victor to climb in without disturbing Makkachin. Victor positioned himself so that he was seated with his back resting against the headboard. All of the movement had compelled Makkachin to get up and seek a new comfy spot at the foot of the bed. Yuri positioned himself at Victor's right side, his head resting on Victor's thigh.

Victor adjusted the blankets so that Yuri was covered completely. He could feel the heat radiating from the lithe young man, and it concerned him a little. He began running his fingers through Yuri's hair again, drawing little hums of pleasure from him.

"I'm sorry you're not well. If there's anything else you need, let me know. I'll do anything for you."

Yuri nodded. Victor hoped that Yuri would also take his last statement to mean that it didn't matter if Yuri was ill or not, he would do anything he asked because he was hopelessly devoted to his young protege. At the same time, Victor realized that Yuri would probably only think it meant that he would do anything while he recovered.

"Just stay. I want to sleep. You're making it easier for me to."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah. Just...keep doing that."

"What?"

"The fingers in my hair," Yuri responded quietly. "It feels good."

Victor smiled. "Of course."

The minutes ticked away in silence. Victor continued to comb through Yuri's fine, soft hair as he thought about everything that has happened so far since he had come to Hasetsu. Victor had already worked through his confusion regarding Yuri's reactions to his arrival, and while some of the sting of rejection still lingered, he knew that Yuri was slowly coming to accept and trust Victor with the more secretive side of his personality.

Just today, Victor could sense a shift in their relationship. Before this moment, Yuri had never wanted to be this close to Victor, or if he had, he has been really good at hiding it. It wasn't that long ago that Yuri had reached out and touched him on the top of his head - a far more intimate gesture than the handshake they had exchanged prior. It was as if with every touch, Yuri was questioning their boundaries and what it would mean if they reset them every time.

Victor welcomed each opportunity that Yuri took to explore their relationship - it was a confirmation to him that Yuri was indeed interested in Victor maybe in the same way he was interested in the young man. Besides the validation of his romantic feelings that Victor received from these moments, he admitted that it was awe-inspiring to watch Yuri discover true love each time they deepened their connection.

The pure innocence Yuri exuded with his blushes and shining eyes; the quiet permission he asked before moving forward was enough to steal Victor's breath away. There was a deep respect in everything that Yuri did and a wonder that permeated his entire being - it was something Victor hoped the young man would never lose.

Victor felt Yuri's body become heavy as he surrendered himself to sleep. Victor's fingers stilled as his hand traveled to Yuri's biceps to give him a affectionate squeeze. The young man's face scrunched with the tightening of Victor's grasp, but he remained asleep. The fondness Victor had for Yuri was overwhelming to the point of making his heart feel as if it was going to burst.

He was hit with the sudden impulse to kiss Yuri. He just wanted to touch his lips to his forehead. A part of him felt that he shouldn't because it would be crossing a boundary without Yuri's express permission, but another part of him justified it as a way to check on Yuri's fever. After a moment of arguing with himself, Victor quickly leaned over and brushed his lips ever so gently across Yuri's fevered forehead. Yuri sighed in his sleep.

"I hope you realize...just how much I care for you," Victor whispered.

There wasn't a response, but Victor wasn't expecting one. He was perfectly content holding Yuri while he slept.

* * *

Yuri felt hot. His body was heavy with sleep, and he wanted nothing more than to shove the blankets off of him to cool down. He groaned as he woke a little more, his eyes fluttering open. His sight was a little blurry, and he blinked a few times until his sight became sharper. As he did this, he became more aware of his surroundings.

The first thing Yuri noticed was that his head wasn't resting on a cushy down pillow. Instead, he realized that his cheek was against the soft fabric of workout pants and the firmness of lean muscle. He then remembered that he had asked Victor to stay with him. He tilted his neck up and saw the silver-haired man sleeping sitting upright.

Yuri smiled at the vulnerability present in Victor's facial features. A small smile on his lips and all muscles relaxed without a care in the world. To Yuri, he was stunning in this moment - free from all the trappings of being a world famous ice skater. Yuri looked away as he became more aware of how his body felt - a cold sweat had broken out across his skin in response to his fever dropping and now Yuri just felt icky.

He kicked the blankets off of him, and then he felt Victor stir beneath him. Victor's muscles tensed beneath him as he stretched, which prompted Yuri to slowly sit up. His body still felt weak and a slight ache was still present in his head, but that didn't matter when Victor's piercing blue eyes fluttered open to look upon him. His smile widened, which made Yuri's heart skip a beat.

"Hey," Victor greeted with a voice still addled with sleep. "How are you feeling?"

Yuri shrugged. "Gross. And I still have a little headache."

Victor looked sympathetic as he reached out to brush Yuri's bangs off his forehead to gauge his temperature. Yuri's heart stammered, and his throat tightened, causing his breath to hitch. His eyes involuntarily closed as Victor's warm hand came to rest on his forehead. Yuri tried to steady his breathing, but all he could focus on was the fact that Victor was touching him.

"Good. Your fever broke," Victor stated as he withdrew his hand. "Feel up to eating something?"

Yuri shrugged once more. He was vaguely hungry, but a part of him was hesitant to eat as the nausea hadn't quite abated. He glanced at his desk to see the tray and the snacks that were placed there. He thought he saw some crackers, but without his glasses he couldn't be sure what was over there.

A knock sounded on his door. "Yuri?"

Yuri could feel the heat of a blush in his cheeks, knowing his mother would see him sharing his bed with Victor. There was no way to hide how intimate of a scene it could be construed as, so Yuri beckoned his mother in. The door slid open, and she stepped in with a thermos, two bowls, and two spoons. She merely smiled widely at the two men as she set the items down on Yuri's desk.

"I thought you two might be hungry, so I brought up some soup. If you think you can stomach it, Yuri, I can bring up some rice as well."

Yuri smiled at his mother, grateful that she wasn't reacting to Victor's presence. He nodded as she approached him. Her hand came to his forehead, and Yuri was hit with the difference between hers and Victor's touches. Where his mother's hand was warm and weathered by age and work, Victor's had been supple and smooth.

"You're starting to warm again. You should stay in bed and get as much rest as possible. You must eat too, dear, to give your body energy to fight."

Yuri nodded. "If it's not much trouble...I'll try a little rice with the soup."

"Not at all, dear. I'll be back." Hiroko glanced at Victor warmly before she left.

Yuri glanced down at his hands, noticing a slight tremor in them. He was unsure if it was because he had been nervous about his mother's presence or if it was from the fever returning. He turned his attention to Victor when he caught sight of his legs moving off the bed.

"I'll be right back."

Yuri felt vulnerable, having Victor leave his side. He couldn't explain why. "Hurry back?"

Victor grinned. "Of course."

When Victor left, Yuri took up the blanket and wrapped it around him. He stared at the thermos of soup, knowing he should eat but repulsed by the thought of food. Instead, he found his thoughts straying to Victor. Yuri knew if his health was better, he would be embarrassed by the fact that he napped with his head resting in Victor's lap. And yet...he was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't so.

Lying next to Victor had been blissful and comforting. Goosebumps dotted his skin as he thought back on how good it felt to have Victor's fingers brushing against his scalp and carding through his hair. He remembered Victor's concern for his well-being, and it warmed his heart to know of Victor's regard. Yuri supposed that he always knew that Victor had been romantically interested in him, but he hadn't been sure of Victor's intent.

At first, Victor had come on strong and gave the impression he was only interested in Yuri physically. As time passed, Yuri realized that Victor's demeanor had changed, especially after the conversation they had at the beach. From that day, it seemed that Victor had become more invested at exploring everything at Yuri's pace.

The boosts of confidence that Yuri received from Victor's acceptance of his explorations were exhilarating. Through his advances, Yuri learned that there was more to Victor than the persona he had portrayed on the ice and in the media. Victor's quirks - his bluntness, unabashed love for Makkachin, and excitement for the simplest things - endeared him to Yuri. He had realized, after the day he had touched Victor on top of the head, that Victor was just as human as he was.

Hiroko slid the bedroom door open once more and placed two large bowls of rice on Yuri's desk. She turned to smile upon her son. "Where's Victor?"

Yuri shrugged. "He said he'd be back."

Hiroko nodded and took her leave. She walked by Victor as he re-entered the room. He saw the food and beamed at the Katsuki matriarch.

"Thank you!"

Yuri couldn't help but smile at the exchange as Victor went to the desk. In no time at all, Victor was presenting him with a bowl of soup and rice. Victor then sat next to Yuri with his own food. Makkachin raised his head in curiosity, which Victor noticed and shook his head at his wayward poodle.

"This isn't for Makkachin," he cooed.

Yuri ate a few spoonfuls of broth before setting it aside for chopsticks and his rice. He poked at the rice, knowing he should eat but not really feeling up to it. He eventually did pick up some rice in his chopsticks and ate a few mouthfuls. He felt a smidgen better, and he ate a few more bites.

"I'm glad to see you eating," Victor said softly.

Yuri took a few more sips of broth before setting everything back on the desk. He was starting to feel weak and cold - and all he wanted to do was curl back up in bed next to Victor. Victor seemed to notice Yuri's body language and set his own dishes aside. He situated himself on the bed into his previous position and opened his arms in welcome. Yuri didn't need a verbal invitation. He crawled over and settled himself at Victor's side. He sighed as Victor's arms wrapped around him.

"Just take it easy, Yuri," Victor murmured into his hair before dropping an unconscious kiss on his scalp.

Without much thought, Yuri nuzzled Victor's chest in an attempt to get as close to the man as he could. A chill began to seep into Yuri's bones, and being close to Victor was providing him with the warmth he desperately sought. He curled himself up tightly once more, and he could feel Victor's hand running up and down his arm.

"Your fever is rising again," Victor observed.

Yuri moaned, beginning to feel much like he did earlier that morning, but this time it was accompanied by an intense nausea. Yuri began to concentrate on not throwing up. He became aware of Victor's voice mumbling little endearments, but Yuri was so focused on his nausea that he couldn't make out what was being said. He pressed himself against Victor in an attempt to find any comfort.

He couldn't hold out anymore. He felt bile rise in the back of his throat, and Yuri raced off the bed and down the hall as fast as his shaky legs could carry him. He knelt in front of the toilet just in time to empty the contents of his stomach. Tears came to his eyes unbidden as he heaved two more times. A cold sweat broke out across his skin, making him shiver.

"Oh, my Yuri," Victor's voice purred in sympathy behind him.

Yuri felt Victor rubbing circles into his back as Yuri remained bent over the toilet. He lingered for a few minutes to be sure he was finished vomiting. Yuri leaned back, and his free fall was stopped by Victor's warm chest. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri once again, nuzzling at the juncture where neck met shoulder.

"Let's rinse your mouth out and get you back into bed. Do you think you could handle more Tylenol?"

Yuri shook his head as he felt Victor adjust his stance behind him before rising them both to their feet. Yuri made his way to the sink and took some water in his mouth to swish out any lingering vomit. Motioning to Victor, they made their way back to the bedroom where Yuri promptly fell onto the bed. Victor stood beside the bed, waiting for Yuri's permission.

"Stay with me," Yuri mumbled from the tangle of blankets and sheets he was in.

Victor didn't need to be asked twice. He settled himself onto the mattress before gathering Yuri into his arms and holding him close. Yuri drifted into an uneasy sleep, feeling too ill to care about anything other than the steadfast presence of the man he adored.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your interest in this story! Enjoy the conclusion!

* * *

Yuri's sleep was fitful. Victor lay beside his student with his head propped up on a fisted hand, watching Yuri struggle to rest comfortably. Victor wished Yuri had taken more medicine to calm the raging fire that was his fever, but Yuri had been understandably reluctant after expelling his lunch hours before. Instead, Victor felt helpless as he watched Yuri shiver under the blankets and attempt to chase the rest he needed.

Every once in awhile, Victor would reach out with his right hand and push Yuri's bangs off of his face, caressing his scalp as he moved his hair. Yuri would unconsciously sigh at the touch, and Victor's belly would clench from the tenderness he felt for the young man before him. Victor wanted to wake him - to attempt another dose of medicine - but he decided that sleep was more important.

Victor found himself dozing lightly when he felt the mattress shift. He startled, and his eyes snapped open to see Yuri staring at him. The young man looked absolutely miserable. He brushed his hand against Yuri's forehead, knowing that the fever was still present but looking for an excuse to touch him. Yuri unconsciously leaned into his touch.

"Could you get some water?" Yuri mumbled.

Victor smiled and maneuvered himself off the bed in such a way to jostle Yuri only a little. He brought back a cool glass of water and the medicine as Yuri rose to a seated position. Victor saw Yuri's dark eyes fix on the pills, and he blatantly ignored them while he sipped cautiously on the water. After a few sips, Victor offered the medication.

"You'll need it if you want to sleep better."

Yuri's expression was dubious, but he took the medicine anyway and swallowed the pills with a water chaser. He handed the nearly empty glass back to Victor and settled under the blankets as Victor placed the glass on the desk. Victor stretched to relieve some muscle stiffness with a sigh. Yuri just blinked at him owlishly.

"I'm sorry," Yuri eventually murmured.

Victor stopped mid-stretch and gazed upon Yuri. "What? Why are you sorry?"

"You've been in here all day, and I've selfishly monopolized your time."

Victor made a 'tsk' noise at the back of his throat. "Don't worry about that now. I just need you to focus on getting better for the championships."

Yuri continued to stare at Victor as if he didn't believe that his coach really didn't mind being cooped up in his tiny room all day with him. "You can't be comfortable."

Victor shrugged. It was true that it had been some time since he had shared a twin-sized mattress with another person, but Victor was willing to do anything for Yuri at this point. He could deal with stiff muscles for a few days - as long as Yuri was properly looked after. He sat next to Yuri, hoping that his close proximity would convey his reluctance to leave Yuri's side.

Victor decided a little truth wouldn't hurt. Yuri's gentle persistence demanded it. "It is a little uncomfortable being so cramped, but...I want you to get better. If you still want me here, I'll stay and make it work."

"I _don't_ want you to leave," Yuri said, a heated blush dusting his pale cheeks. "But I also don't want to be a burden."

Victor smiled fondly as he began running his fingers through Yuri's hair. "You could never burden me in any way that I would find undesirable."

No response came from Yuri other than him burying his face beneath the blankets. Victor wondered if it was to hide his blush or to avoid deeper conversation about his feelings. _Probably both._ They sat in silence for a few minutes as both men retreated to their thoughts.

Victor had immediately thought of a solution to being crowded, but he wasn't sure how to get Yuri to go along with it. He absently continued to comb through Yuri's hair as he continued to brainstorm. A few minutes later, he decided the best course of action was to surprise Yuri - mostly because it had worked before.

Victor rose and turned so that he was facing the bed. The movement had drawn Yuri's face from the blankets, and a questioning look greeted what Victor assumed was a mischievous grin on his own face. He quickly leaned over to shove his arms under Yuri's knees and his shoulders. Yuri let out a protest as Victor lifted him off the mattress. Yuri's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck.

"Victor!" He squeaked. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to my room!" Victor exclaimed as he began to leave Yuri's bedroom. "My bed is bigger, and there is much more space for us to spread out."

Yuri began to wiggle in Victor's arms in an attempt to get down. "I can walk there myself."

Victor was surprised by Yuri's determination to get there by his own steam instead of being embarrassed by the mere thought of lying in Victor's bed. It made his heart warm at the thought that Yuri really didn't mind sharing a space with him. He then wondered if Yuri's reactions were somewhat tainted by fever and that under normal circumstances, Yuri would react differently about going into Victor's personal space.

The movement; however, was short-lived. Exhaustion began to take over, and Yuri just slumped back into Victor's embrace, resting his head on Victor's shoulder. "I'm tired," Yuri mumbled, his hot breath tickling Victor's neck.

Victor didn't say another word. He quickly carried Yuri to his room. Once inside, he placed Yuri gently on his small sofa before going to his bed and rolling down the blankets. He turned to fetch Yuri but saw that the dark-haired man was already standing behind him, swaying slightly. Victor held out a hand, concern written on his features.

"Come...into bed. You really need to rest."

Yuri took his hand and was soon crawling underneath the crisp sheets. He sighed in contentment as he closed his eyes. Victor dutifully went to the other side of he bed and lay next to Yuri on top of the blankets.

"Do you need anything?"

"Sleep..." Yuri muttered from under his nest of quilts.

Victor's smile was fond. "Of course."

It wasn't long before he heard Yuri's breath even out as the young man slipped into slumber. Victor sighed as a way to express his relief that he was able to get medication into Yuri before he fell asleep once more. He continued to lay next to Yuri, watching him as he slept. Despite his illness, Yuri looked completely relaxed and unguarded. It wasn't often that Victor got to see this side of Yuri, and he was enjoying every moment. Eventually, Victor became drowsy and nodded off.

* * *

Victor awoke when he felt movement beside him. He scrunched his eyes briefly before opening them to see Yuri sitting up and contemplating something - Victor wasn't sure what. The room was dark except for weak light emanating from a lamp on the bedside table. Victor realized it was evening or possibly later. Yuri did look like he was doing a little better. His skin was still pale with illness and his hair was sticking up all over the place, making Victor smile. He thought Yuri looked cute. Yuri started at Victor's smile, and a blush suffused his cheeks.

"How are you feeling?"

"I think my fever is gone."

Victor adjusted his position so he could reach Yuri's forehead easier. He brushed his hand against his soft skin and determined that the fever was, indeed, gone. He smiled. "Feel like eating something?"

Yuri shook his head. "But I think I want to shower."

Victor sat up. "Are you sure?"

Yuri nodded. "I just...I need to get all the sweat off of me. I think it'll help me feel a little more human."

"All right. Do you want me to help?"

Yuri's eyes widened at Victor's boldness. Victor was initially puzzled by Yuri's response, but then realized that his question, while he meant it to be innocent, was completely misconstrued by Yuri. He laughed and shook his head.

"Oh my...my student has such impure thoughts!" Victor teased.

"B-but... _no_! That's not-" Yuri's face continued to redden, making Victor laugh a little more.

"I meant I could get you towels or fresh clothing," Victor clarified.

Yuri recovered from his embarrassment and shook his head. "No. I can handle it."

Victor remembered their conversation from earlier that day. "You're not a burden."

"I know. I am feeling a little weak, but I'll manage."

Victor raised a questioning eyebrow. "Okay...but if you're going to shower, I'm going downstairs to find something for you to eat. I want you to try something."

Yuri sighed. "Okay."

Both men climbed out of the bed and set off in different directions to complete their tasks. Yuri disappeared into the hallway, and Victor checked his hair in the full-length mirror he had brought before he made his way downstairs. He didn't want to look a complete mess, even though he knew that the family wouldn't question his appearance. Hiroko knew he was caring for her son.

When Victor came to the kitchen, he found Mari and Hiroko there washing the last of the dishes from guests. Victor stood for a moment, watching the two women work. He was rather fond of them. While he wasn't sure where he stood with Mari, he knew that Hiroko adored him - had done so from the moment he walked through the doors of Yutopia. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he wasn't going to question it. Hiroko's approval of him made it easier for him to insert himself into Yuri's life, and for that, he was grateful.

Hiroko caught sight of Victor and smiled. "How are you two? Have you slept at all?"

"Oh...a little," Victor replied with a tired smile. "I think Yuri is beginning to turn the corner. He's taking a shower now. I thought I'd get something for him to eat."

Hiroko stepped away from the sink and wiped her soapy hands on the apron she was wearing around her waist. She began walking over to the stove. "That's a good sign. He usually showers when he starts to feel a little better. Tomorrow, he'll sleep most of the day and then he'll feel more like his usual self the day after that." Hiroko busied herself with preparing another tray of various foods for the both of them to eat. "He'll want to be up and skating before he's fully recovered."

Victor hummed, understanding Hiroko's unstated concern. "He does have a competition coming up, but I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest."

Hiroko turned to face Victor, a tray held out to him. He accepted it with a grateful smile before glancing at Mari, who was still scrubbing away at a stubborn stain on a pan, and returned to his room. He set the tray on the table before his sofa and sat down to wait for Yuri. His gaze roved the room as he sunk down into his thoughts.

He now found himself in a curious predicament. Victor had the desire to take care of Yuri as he convalesced for as long as it would take. He imagined lying in bed next to Yuri for naps after increasing his activity little by little, providing comfort. He would bring the meals Yuri's mother had cooked and coax Yuri to eat to regain his strength.

At the same time, Victor understood the drive of a competitor and the need to be back on the ice as soon as possible with a competition looming. Each day spent taking it easy was one less day to prepare. With a sigh, Victor knew he would have to be the responsible party here and force Yuri to rest up as much as possible in order not to overextend himself.

With that thought, Yuri entered the room dragging with him a clean scent. Victor's heart began to beat hard against his chest as he surveyed his student's look. Yuri's hair was still damp and mussed from a good towel dry. He wore a form fitting white t-shirt and dark sweatpants. Victor was momentarily distracted by Yuri's innocently sexy charm, and it was several beats before he realized that he needed to say something or risk alienating Yuri. Victor patted the cushion next to him.

"I have some food. You should try to eat."

Yuri grimaced but came to sit next to Victor. His lithe legs came up and criss-crossed, creating some space between them. Victor wanted to whine at the distance, but he decided against it. He watched as Yuri leaned forward to assess what was on the tray. He took a glass and filled it with water before sitting up to sip. This obvious refusal of food didn't sit well with Victor, but he decided not to goad Yuri about it. Instead, he helped himself to some broiled fish and rice. He ate without further comment.

Yuri watched Victor eat for a few minutes before he set his glass down on the table and looked through the tray once more. He finally settled on some rice, serving himself a small bowl. Victor made a noise of approval in the back of his throat upon seeing Yuri eating. They both dined in silence.

When Yuri had finished, he places his bowl and chopsticks on the tray before rising and shuffling towards the bed. Victor placed his own dishes on the table and watched as Yuri climbed under the blankets and sheets. Yuri sighed, snuggling deeper into the bed.

"Sleeping already?"

Yuri nodded. Victor sat on the sofa, waiting for Yuri to invite him over like he had done earlier in the day. The invitation never came. Yuri drifted off to sleep while Victor remained fretting on the couch. Makkachin padded into the room and jumped up into his lap. Victor realized that Makkachin had been absent for a few hours. _He probably was downstairs with the family,_ Victor thought.

He absently pet Makka's fur as he contemplated Yuri's rejection of him. He wondered what had changed and if he had done anything to upset his student. He ran through the day's events in head, trying to find a moment when he might have unintentionally crossed any boundaries, but he couldn't think of any. All he knew was that at this moment, he was feeling hurt.

Victor wondered if he should just join Yuri on the bed only because there could be an unspoken invitation, especially since Victor had spent the day with Yuri in his arms. Yet, that was because Yuri had expressly stated he wanted him that close. Now that he was on the mend, would Yuri set his boundary back? Victor wished he knew what to do.

With a sigh, Victor decided the best course of action was to remain where he was. Since their conversation on the beach, Victor had promised to meet Yuri where he was and to not press any further than Yuri was comfortable with. As much as he wanted to go over to the bed, he should err on the side of caution and remain on the sofa - even if it was another night of being uncomfortable.

"Well, Makka...I guess it's you and me tonight as usual," Victor said affectionately to his giant poodle. "I hope you enjoy it...I have a feeling you're going to be much more comfortable than me."

Makkachin just blinked back at Victor and then licked him on the cheek. Victor chuckled. He ruffled the curly fur and sighed once more, his eyes roving over to Yuri's sleeping form. All he could see was a streak of jet black hair sticking out from the white sheets and comforter. Victor smiled fondly toward the young man, adjusting himself on the sofa to make himself more comfortable.

* * *

When Yuri awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his own bed. It was soft, and he was surrounded by silky sheets and a fluffy comforter. He felt better than he had felt the previous day, but he didn't feel completely well. He knew he still had a slight fever, making him feel sluggish. The second thing he noticed was that he was in the bed alone. He sat up to see Victor curled up beneath the curly mass of hair that was Makkachin. Yuri couldn't help but smile at the sight of his coach squashed beneath the giant poodle.

Yuri drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. He lay his chin on his knees to contemplate his coach. Yuri was feeling somewhat sad that Victor had decided to sleep on the sofa that night instead of in the bed with him. _Oh..._ Yuri thought as his cheeks pinked. _Oh! I...I slept with Victor!_ His heart pounded hard against his ribs as he fretted over the implications of a day spent cuddling with his coach.

As the weeks had gone by, Yuri had allowed himself to become infatuated with Victor in a way he had never thought possible. He had imagined a day when they would take that next big step in their relationship toward something more romantic, but Yuri didn't think it would come so soon. He squeezed his legs tightly as he slowly came to terms with something that had been percolating at the back of his mind. Something that made his heart race and ache from the strength of it.

He had never been certain until now about the nature of their relationship. He didn't know how far it would go, but Yuri realized that he could no longer imagine his world without Victor by his side. The thought of Victor leaving him made his stomach clench and his chest ache. He had no idea what this feeling was - he had never experienced it before. _Is this...is this what...love is like?_ Yuri wondered. _Am I in love? Is he? What...I don't know what this means!_

Burying his face in the blankets, Yuri knew what it meant. He couldn't believe that he had fallen so hard so quickly. Then again, maybe he could. If he was honest with himself, he had always admired Victor and a small part of him perhaps lusted after him as he advanced through his teenage years. It was as if he had always known he was meant to love Victor and that it was only natural for these feelings to strengthen with the elder man's presence.

 _But how do I tell him? How can I..._ Yuri didn't know how he could share this emotion with anyone. It was such a deep emotion - and admitting its presence would open himself up to heartbreak. At the same time, he knew he couldn't deny it. He lifted his head from the comforter and gazed at his sleeping coach - who appeared slightly uncomfortable with Makkachin curled up on him. Yuri couldn't help but smile.

 _I don't know when...but I will tell him. Somehow...he will know...just how much he means to me._


End file.
